


Everyone wants to know they're not alone.

by Sleepily_Scarlet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cold Weather, Eventual Romance, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Northern Lights, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Tears, Violence, Vomiting, cold islands cause Its that time of year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepily_Scarlet/pseuds/Sleepily_Scarlet
Summary: After getting hurt, not only the crew, but a certain swordsman shows love to their favorite cook.You have to say I love you before you can't.





	Everyone wants to know they're not alone.

Being a pirate isn't easy

Anyone who says so is blowing it out their ass.

Over the years, Sanji had gotten used to it, kicking ass and running from the navy was fun and all, but right now it was ridiculous. Not only had they gotten caught in the cross hairs of a navy battle ship, but the whole crew was spread out fighting. 

Sanji could handle himself, everyone knew that quite well, but there were some times where help wouldn't be the worst thing. Right now was one of those times, would he ever admit to needing help? Of course not, his pride was too high at this point, but he wasn't the only one like that. That damned useless swordsman was just as high and mighty on his pride. Never took help when it was needed, always said he could handle it and then need stitches in the end. Ungrateful. That's what he was. 

Sanji dodged a swipe of the marines sword, crouching down to stretch his leg out and sweep the man out from under his feet. This man was a swordsman himself, and Sanji hated to admit it, but he was giving him a run for his money. Anytime Sanji would get him down, the guy would get back up like it was nothing. It was infuriating, and it was starting to show on the blonds features.

"Would you just stay down?" He growled, watching as the marine jumped back up to his feet, coughing lightly before pointing his sword out at Sanji.

"Black leg Sanji, got an impressive bounty on you." The male laughed, suddenly moving forward to swipe at the blonds stomach. Sanji moved back quickly to avoid the blade, instantly moving his left leg out to slam against the others side. This made the marine cough more, sending him flying to the side. Both men were panting at this point, the fight had gone on for close an hour.

"Bounty only counts if you can beat me fucker." Sanji spat, using the back of his hand to wipe at the blood on his lip. Where the hell did the navy get this guy? Just like the other few times Sanji had gotten the guy down, he got right back up. Sanji sighed tiredly, god he needed a smoke. 

"I think I have a pretty good chance." The man said suddenly, and before Sanji knew what was happening there was an unbelievable pain in his chest. Not only had the marine ran to him in seconds, but he had also caught Sanji off guard enough to slam what seemed to be a piece of concrete from the building they had broken down into him. It threw him back and onto the ground, coughing harshly onto the floor below him. Specks of blood left his lips, collecting onto the floor to form small blotches. Damn him, he no doubt broke a rib with that attack.

"T-thats playing dirty you bastard." The blond coughed, trying to take in deep breathes but all that left him was a yell of pain. A sickening squish of blade meeting skin and clothing tearing filled their shared space, blood seeped from the deep gash moving from his hip to his chest. Sanji yelled out a curse when the blade sunk deeper, tears instantly filling his eyes as he did his best to kick the fucker off of him. It sent him flying just like before, but his sword stayed in Sanji's chest. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. He was in such deep shit. He moved a hand to the handle of the sword, a grunt leaving his tightly sealed lips as he tugged on it. Another yell left him when it even slightly moved.

Now was one of those times he would admit he needed help. 

He knew that marine would be up in a few minutes just like the last few times Sanji had sent him flying, he needed to get up and get this thing out of him, but every time he moved he yelled out in anguish. He could feel the blood dripping down from the gashes, collecting into small pools on the floor besides him. Fuck this was not a damn blood bank. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he didn't hear the marine get back up he nearly panicked. Oh god was he dead?

"Jesus fucking christ!" He heard instead. The voice was familiar, but everything was turning.... fuzzy. He felt dizzy, like if he was moved he would vomit. There were footsteps, and from the sound of them he could tell the person was running. There was a hand on his chest suddenly, rough hands, he knew those...  
e  
"Z....Zoro?" He whimpered, groaning when the sword in his chest moved only momentarily. Everything hurt... 

"Ok ok, Sanji open your eyes, keep them on me." The voice seemed worried, he could hear it in every word. He blinked through tears, eyes opening to look up at an overly worried Zoro. He's seen the moss head worried, but it was hardly ever directed on him. A hand brushed against his cheek, whining in protest when his bangs were pushed behind his ear, showing both of his sea blue eyes. No ones ever seen both of his eyes at the same time, it was a weird feeling to say the least. 

"N...no don't" He protested, his eyes drooping just a bit.

"Nah ah, keep your eyes on me. I'm going to pull this out ok? Just take a deep breath." Zoro said, voice shaky with panic. Sanji wanted to protest, keeping his eyes locked to Zoro's brown ones. When he moved a hand to the handle, Sanji moved to grip the others arm, trying his best to take in deep breathes. In a split second the sword was pulled from his chest with a squish of his skin ripping apart, and in the second a yell ripped through Sanji, shaking his whole frame. Zoro winced at the sounds, moving back to take off his shirt to place it over the blonds chest to try and lessen the bleeding. A cough soon left him, his body moving with every breath as he soon began to dry heave from pain alone. Zoro carefully moved to lean Sanji against him, tilting him so he wouldn't vomit on himself. Sanji whined at the movement, and before he knew it he was throwing up blood and whatever he had decided to eat that morning.

Soon after he was out like a light and everything went dark.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sick ward was where Sanji was currently occupying, alone in a bed with unbelievable heat draping over him. It took him two days to wake, and in those two days the entire crew had visited him continuously. 

In the span of two days, they had sailed off onto their next adventure, every crew member bandaged and taken care of from their previous fight. Almost all of them had gotten hurt in one way or another, but none of them were as bad as Sanji. Their next course was set to a winter island, and cold weather had already snaked its way onto the ship. Luffy had brought in four of their best blankets, including his own, when everyone began to bundle up. He had gathered them all, along with Robin, Nami and Usopp in tow. Chopper allowed them in, on the one condition that they didn't crowd him. Luffy instantly moved the blankets over Sanji at first glance, he knew Sanji hated cold weather, and he didn't want him to be cold. Robin brought him a few books to read, leaning down to leave a small kiss to his forehead. If The cook was awake he most likely would have swooned at the gesture, but his sleeping form just stayed still. Nami brought a few flowers in a vase next to the infirmary bed, setting them down next to Usopp's newest invention.

When the long nose heard of what happened, he instantly worked on something just for the cook. He was good with mechanics, but he was also good with other things, so when he got ahold of the blonds ingredients, he easily whipped up a little concoction for the cooks pain. A lotion of sorts to ease pain, which he knew Sanji was going to be a lot in until he recovered. Everyone cared for their nakama, he was apart of their family. 

Chopper tried to keep the infirmary empty when he had a patient, it was easier for him to work that way, but he could not for the life of him get Zoro to leave. Zoro had brought him to Chopper, had worried enough to actually spur a panic attack, which was something Zoro rarely ever did. Chopper did some of his best work when alone, but something made him work even harder with Zoro there. He could feel the swordsman's worry, feel his love. He showed it vibrantly, and it made him work his very hardest to reassure him everything would be fine. The small reindeer had warned the others that it may take a while for Sanji to get back to his usual self, and that it wouldn't be uncommon to actual get sick and gain a fever after this, and basically just told everyone to be patient. Which everyone understood. They were all there for him

When he finally woke, his skin was hot from fever,his sight slightly dazed and his head made it seem like everything was spinning. He moved to sit up, instantly whimpering from the pain that shot through his abdomen and chest. Nausea spread through him like wild fire, making him move a bandaged hand to cover his mouth.

"Hey you need to take it easy idiot!" A voice called from the corner, the movement of his head almost giving him whiplash when he moved to look at him.

"Bucket?" Was the blonds response, letting out a small puff of air to deter the nausea pushing up his throat. Zoro tilted his head at first, but soon moved quickly to get Sanji what he had asked for. Once the bucket was in his possession, he held onto it with a vice grip. Fuck everything was spinning.

"Take a deep breath, you shouldn't push yourself dumb-ass." Zoro growled, moving a hand to the others shoulder. Sanji growled back, knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding on.

"Don't call me a dumb-ass ass-ho-" His threat diminished when bile rose up his throat, his back hunching over when he coughed into the bucket.

"Neither of us need your pissy attitude, just try not to push it." The swordsman mumbled, moving his hand to rub small circles into the others back. This slipped Sanji's mind surprisingly, his attention instead moving to try to find another insult for his crew mate. When his mouth opened to retort, all that came out was a gag and he was soon back to heaving bile and stomach acid into the bucket. Zoro's face scrunched up, now was not the time to call him disgusting or mess with him, his nakama needed him. Chopper had told them this might happen, but he wasn't exactly prepared for it or how to take care of it. He sighed lightly, patting his shoulder lightly when the hacking began to slow down and stop. Depending on the person, from his personal experience, had two different ways to break a fever, and from one tough to the others forehead you could tell. You could either freeze it out, or sweat it out. Zoro personally was good with both, but seeing as how the whole ship was immersed into the cold, he chose the latter. "I'll be right back, I need to tell Chopper your awake." He said simply.

Sanji looked over to him hazily, moving to grab the others arm when he moved to turn towards the door. He didn't say he didn't want him to go, he couldn't force himself to say it, but he hoped his actions spoke for him.

"I'll be right back I promise, It won't take long." He reasurred, offering a small smile. It made Sanji's heart stop for a moment, his cheeks instantly heating up as he simply nodded, taking his hand away. With that Zoro left, moving a hand over his chest near his heart. Holy shit.

Chopper soon made his way to the infirmary, instantly hopping up onto a chair next to the bed. " How are you feeling?" Was his first question.

"Dizzy... Hazey." Was his answer, eyes slightly glazed over with fever. Chopper hummed a response, moving to grab a small thermometer from the side of the infirmary bed. 

"Here, hold this under your tongue." He said, holding out the small instrument. Sanji simply nodded, doing as he was told. The last time he disobeyed ' doctors orders' Chopper changed into his bigger form and sat on him. Childish but effective. After a few moments the thermometer began to beep, which is when the small reindeer moved forward to steal it from the others lips. After reading and writing down the temperature he sighed, jumping down from the chair to scurry across the room. It didn't take him long to come back with a small measuring cup of medicine and a warm washcloth. 

"Your fevers at 102, this should help it go down, put the wash rag over your forehead when you lay down and on the back of your neck when your not." He said simply but sweetly." If it gets above 103 we may have to take different measures." 

Sanji simply nodded and did what he was told, his face scrunching up at the taste the medicine gave. Chopper smiled, moving to jump down off of his chair. 

"Everyone's heading to bed and you should too, no doing anything extreme doctors orders." Chopper said proudly, offering him a small smile. It made Sanji warm inside, his crew mates cared for him. Chopper moved through the door, leaving the room quiet until the door opened again to reveal a certain swordsman.

"Wrap two blankets around yourself." He said simply.

"Excuse me?" Sanji asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Just do it, don't you trust me?" Zoro asked suddenly. Sanji opened his mouth to retort but was left with nothing. He did as he was told, wrapping two blankets around himself. Zoro finally made his way over, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

"What now?"

"Get on my back."

"Did you hit your head or something? Do I need to call Chopper?"

"Just do it." Zoro spat, moving as close as he could to the male. Sanji sighed, looking the male up and down. He hated admitting he needed help, especially to this guy. He move his arms around Zoro's shoulders, slowly moving his legs to wrap around the others waist. He hissed when the movement sent shock waves of pain through him, his breath stuttering from the force of it. Zoro mumbled to take his time, take it easy, and all he could do was roll his eyes and pretend like the words didn't do something to his heart. He moved so that his chest was pressed against the others back, a small whimper leaving him when Zoro finally stood. Two strong hands moved to the others thighs, holding him gently but firmly.

"Just hold onto me." He mumbled, beginning his walk to their secret destination. When out the doors Zoro finally spoke up again." Close your eyes."

"Oh is this a load of horse shit? What are you trying to do?" Sanji asked coldly, his body almost instantly beginning to shiver when the cold air graced up his spine.

"Just trust me Sanji." Zoro said firmly, squeezing lightly at his hold on the blond. Sanji's heart beat almost pulsed out of his chest from the use of his name. It was usually something like shit head, or dart board. It's been a while since he's heard Zoro say his name, well... except for earlier when he was stabbed. He sighed, squeezing the others shoulders with a small ' fine,' doing what he was told as he closed his eyes. 

Would he ever admit that he trusted Zoro out loud?

No.

Does he actually trust Zoro?

With his life.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked quietly, holding onto the other tightly.

"You'll see, I'm going to let go of your thighs so hold on." He warned, waiting for a nod of confirmation before making his way up the crows nest to his look out point. Wind blew around them, swirling its way onto they're skin. It made Sanji shiver, but the heat coming from Zoro made him nuzzle as much as he could to the warmth. He had no idea where Zoro was taking him, he could be dumping him inside the ocean for all he knew. Maybe this was how he died

Zoro sighed when they were finally at the top of the ships look out spot, tapping the others thighs to let him know it was ok to drop his legs. Sanji moved his feet to the cold wood floor, a shiver racking up his spine as his teeth chattered a bit. There was a small clinking sound, the sound of pouring following right after. 

"Alright open them." Zoro finally said, moving a warm mug into the blonds hands. It left goosebumps all over his skin at the temperature change, the winds were a constant but not as bad as they could have been. Sanji took in a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes, and that's when his breath hitched in his throat.

The night sky was a dark blue, stars littering their shared space as a cold breeze blew over the ocean and into the sails. His bangs blew back, revealing both of his blue eyes to witness this absolute beauty. A lighter blue streak lit up the sky, dancing along with green and purple lights along the moonlight. Colors made they're way down to the ocean, dancing along the waves as the stars lit up their night.

"Holy shit." He breathed, gripping the mug that was placed in his hands. Speaking of which. He peered down, looking at the hot chocolate that was given to him. He finally looked over to Zoro, who was currently looking out among the stars. 

"We saw this earlier and everyone was upset you couldn't see it."He said suddenly, holding his own mug close to him, Sanji's heart ached.

"You know... We all love you, even if you are a shit head."He continued, which made Sanji growl.

"Hold on you-"

"Let me finish. You really fucking scared me back there." He said finally. Sanji's mouth closed at this, looking back out to the mingling lights. "It made me realize... I need to say it now, cause we live a dangerous life, and any one of us could die at any moment." He continued. Sanji had an idea of where this was going, and his heart began to race.

What was this fucker doing?

"I love you..." Zoro mumbled, finally looking over to the blond. Blue and purple mixed as they shined over the cooks skins, lighting up his blush. 

"You.... you can't just... you can't just say things like that!" Sanji yelled finally, watching as Zoro's face scrunched up.

"Way to ruin a moment." The swordsman mumbled.

"Well.. I mean... I uh." Words, words Sanji.

"Just say how you feel dumb-ass!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Just say it! Don't be a wimp."

"How does me not saying how I feel being a wimp?!" 

"Sanji!" Zoro finally said firmly, moving to smack his hand against the rail they were leaning on. Sanji swallowed audibly.

"Can... Can I just show you?" He asked, watching as Zoro sighed and crossed his arms. God damned shit head marimo. Sanji sighed, looking out to the northern lights almost like he was asking them to give him strength. He finally moved forward, pulling the other by the shirt to pull him closer as their lips met. It was messy and unplanned, but god did it feel good. Eyes closed, hearts melted, and skin became goose-bump ridden as they touched beneath the stars.

Everyone wants to feel like someone cares.

He had a whole family to do that, and now?

He had someone who wouldn't let him go at it alone.


End file.
